


At Fault

by realitydoq



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realitydoq/pseuds/realitydoq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her swirling eyes were caught in the sharpness of Hiyokos', whose arms were firmly placed on the wall, at each side of Mikan. She smirked devilishly, and leaned her face closer into Mikans'. She huffed, making the shivering, longhaired girl underneath her swallow in confusion and fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dubcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubcon/gifts).



—

The room was drowned in unnecessary heat and tension. Mikan was shaking nervously, tears at the corners of her eyes, and sweat softly dripping down her forehead. Her swirling eyes were caught in the sharpness of Hiyokos’, whose arms were firmly placed on the wall, at each side of Mikan. She smirked devilishly, and leaned her face closer into Mikans’. She huffed, making the shivering, longhaired girl underneath her swallow in confusion and fear. 

She giggled at her reaction; her fear only feeding her. Mikan tempted to speak, but became hesitant, and stopped, with her mouth agape. Hiyoko giggled some more, more happily this time. “Is that… an invitation…?”  
Hiyoko asked, in a happy, yet seductive tone. Mikan, not knowing what she meant, kept her mouth open. She was confused- a little bit more than usual.  
No answer was given; and, Hiyoko took that as a sign. Thus making her open her mouth, lean forward harshly, and latch onto the girl she oh so hated, yet oh so craved. 

Mikan squeaked in the back of her throat, and quickly lifted her arms up, unknowingly gripping onto her dominates dress.  
Hiyoko was playing roughly with Mikans’ tongue; drool starting to drip down off of their mouths, and onto their chins.  
Mikans’ grip was tight and uncertain, while Hiyoko was starting to suck onto the other girls tongue, kissing deeply and passionately.  
Mikan made small moans, and tried to gasp for air, forgetting that she was able to breathe through her nose. 

The kissing, and dress tugging lasted for a minute, before Hiyoko parted, spit still connected to their tongues. Hiyoko smiled, and panted softly; while Mikan was panting heavily, and starting to weep, as she let go of her dress; her arms dropping to her sides. Hiyoko took no care for her, and almost immediately took hold of Mikans’ wrists, and raised her arms up, then proceeding to slam them into the wall. Mikan gasped in surprised, whimpering softly.  
Hiyoko leaned over to Mikans’ ear, and blew warm air into its opening.  
She then grinned widely, saying,  
“Strip.”

—

Mikans’ naked body made Hiyoko almost squeal in delight, but she hid it by blushing softly, and biting onto her lip; staring and checking out her body, from top to bottom, then bottom to top.  
Mikan was shivering uncontrollably, as Hiyoko walked over to her, swaying her hips.  
She approached Mikan carefully, and started to push her down onto the bed, her going down with her; topping her.  
Mikan didn’t dare speak, all she did was squeak occasionally, and make small whimpers of fear and confusion.  
Hiyoko had no hesitation what so ever, and began to kiss and lick her neck in circular motions.  
Mikan gripped onto the bed, knowing there was no way to escape this.

Hiyoko had no time for leaving bruises or shit like that; she was impatient, and wanted this girl now.  
She licked from her neck, to her chest and her breasts, sucking on the nipples on the way there- then, she licked passionately down to the part she was waiting for.  
She stopped right at its start, and stood up a little, admiring its beauty.  
Hiyoko always fantasied about the day where she would be able to feast on this girls body; even though she never wanted admit it, or show any signs of it.  
Her eyes widened, as she licked her chops. 

—

Mikan tried not to moan as Hiyoko sucked her clitorous, licking and nibbling occasionally. Mikan couldn’t help but blush deeply, her hips moving in embarrassment and foreign pleasure.  
She caressed the opening to her vagina, and started teasing it by starting to put her fingers in, but then pushing them away.  
Mikan gasped every time she did this, shivering in result.  
Hiyoko found it quite funny, and disturbingly cute.  
Hiyoko continued to repeat the process for a few more times, before biting just enough onto her clit, and thrusting two of her fingers into her pussy. Mikan almost screamed, but only managed to let out a loud gasp, and rough panting.  
She was surprisingly tight; her inside walls hugging and throbbing onto Hiyokos’ fingers. 

Mikan was almost pleading for her to stop, yet, asking her to continue. The thought of this person doing this to her, over anyone else, disgusted her. But she dealt with it, since it couldn’t be stopped.

Hiyoko started stretching her fingers apart, opening her wide. She was smiling in delight without realizing. She started to slowly thrust her fingers inside of her, widening and wiggling them around occasionally.

Mikan bit down onto her lip, and rested her head back, struggling to not move her hips with the rhythm of the others fingers.  
She felt herself getting hot, her legs and stomach tightening, her breathe almost catching.  
Hiyoko was thrusting faster, going deeper and wider. She kept this going for a few more seconds, until she forcefully thrusted a third finger in, stretching her even bigger.  
Mikan made a painful cry, as her back arched upwards, and her stomach on fire. Her vagina felt like it was ripping open, pain shooting up from her pussy, to her legs, stomach, chest and back.  
He choked on her own moans and gasps.

Hiyoko felt as clear liquid started to almost shoot out of her vagina, her clitorous twitching, and quickly becoming hard.  
Hiyoko was panting heavily, and almost screaming. The sensation and pain she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. She became light headed, as the room began to blur.  
She drooled, and desperately clawed at the bed.  
Hiyoko was now pushing her fingers as far as they would go, and pushing roughly against her inside, tickling it for added measure.  
She started to lick up the liquid coming out of her. It was warm and odd tasting, and smelt different from anything else. This turned her on even more.

—

Hiyoko finished by cleaning up, and staring down at Mikans’ twitching body. It was obviously her first orgasm, and her fragile body didn’t take it so nicely.  
She sighed, and softly sat down next to the girls side. She looked around the room, then to Mikan.  
She smirked, almost satisfied.  
She then leaned down to her resting, troubled head; and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled wider, almost insane like; and moved slowly over to her left ear.  
Hot breath flowed onto Mikans’ ear; carrying a message.

“Remember who did this,” it started,  
“…remember who’s at fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever NSFW fanfic/story I have ever written...  
> and I'd love feedback!!
> 
> If any of you guys would like to see more of this story, I would highly appreciate support!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
